Generally, various interior materials beginning with a fascia board (FACIA) inside an automobile are configured wherein a combination panel is assembled to the fixed panel, and when the combination panel is assembled to the fixed panel in this manner, there are many examples using a plastic clip composed of the clip boss integrally formed in the fixed panel, and the clip main body detachably assembled to the clip boss.
However, conventionally, in the plastic clip composed of the clip boss integrally formed in the fixed panel, and the clip main body detachably assembled to the clip boss, it is very difficult to assemble the clip main body to the clip boss or disassemble, so that there are problems that not only many assembly hours are required, but also many assembly defects occur so as to cause a low productivity and a cost increase. Also, there is a problem that a breakdown repair relative to the combination panel is difficult.
Also, in a conventional structure, an assembly state of the clip main body relative to the clip boss is unstable, and there is a problem that a flowage and noise of the clip main body due to an external impact in a usage process occur.